


identity crisis

by aelescribe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelescribe/pseuds/aelescribe
Summary: Jason's trying to keep his alter ego under wraps, not fall in love with his best friend, and try to to cope with the fact that his best friend might be falling in love with said alter ego.All in a day's work.





	identity crisis

**Author's Note:**

> jasico week day 6: human au. mostly human, anyway!!

Rescuing Nico has become Jason’s favorite most unfortunate past time.

In the last few weeks, he’s fended off more muggers than he can count, steered him away from traffic accidents and bank robberies… Jason knows his life has devolved into a hell of cliches after the bite that turned him into Spider-Man, but it’s seriously starting to stress him out. 

Strangest thing is that he knows Nico can take care of himself. He carries mace, brass knuckles, a knife in his boot, and lord only knows what else on his person that Jason can’t see. But for some reason, whenever he suits up, Nico is the first one to need him. Not that he minds, per say. It just makes his juggling act more difficult.

It’s another night swinging to Nico’s aid. The delinquents have been chased off and it’s become such a tradition that Jason doesn’t even blush when Nico throws his arms around his neck and lets him take them both into the air. They way his body curves against the mesh of Jason’s disguise leaves him shivering. 

“You’ve got to be more careful,” Jason chastises, trying to ignore the scent of Nico’s shampoo wafting through all the protection of his suit. It’s sweet, there’s a hint of lilac—no,  _ no _ , he refuses to go down this road. “Are you looking to get mugged on purpose? There are help groups for that. I think.”   
  
Nico shrugs as best he can and tightens his arms around Jason’s neck. Even if he was queasy the first few times, he likes to be close when they’re flying across the New York skyline if only to hold his hero tighter. “Or I should probably stop wearing the sweatshirt that says ‘mug me’ in comic sans on the back. Criminals aren’t very smart, they don’t understand irony.”   
  
Jason laughs, letting it rumble through his chest. A blush speckles Nico’s face like stars in the evening sky. They land on a rooftop overlooking the lights and booming city and Jason sighs, hands on hips, putting on a stern show. “You need to start looking out for yourself.”   
  
“I like it when you look out for me.” Nico says it fast, without thinking, and Jason’s jaw drops. The statement leaves a hole of noise that Nico is eager to patch up, “Besides, I’m just making sure you have a job. Support local business, and all.”   
  
“Wow, you’re everything. Dark tousled hair, critical of wall street goons,  _ and _ you like classic rock.”   
  
Nico’s gaze slants accusingly and Jason curses himself. He’s finding it harder and harder to distinguish between his mortal and hero identity, especially when he spends so much time with Nico outside of the suit already. “How do you know what kind of music I like?” Nico inquires, jabbing a finger at the spider insignia on his chest.

Jason’s flustered but he tries not to let it show. He’s spent one too many afternoons listening to Nico’s favorite music, watching him lip sync excitedly, hands waving and eyes full of passion with each chord that hits their ears. Lucky enough, he’s also seen Nico earlier in the day and can pass off this unexpected knowledge as snark. “Oh, come on. Have you seen yourself? Ripped jeans, combat boots... Tell me you’re  _ not _ wearing a band tee under that sweatshirt. Five bucks says you are.”   
  
“And if I’m not, where are you going to pull that five bucks out of?” Nico asks, biting his lip. Jason’s knees threaten to buckle.    
  
“That’s classified.”   
  
Nico reluctantly unzips his hoodie to reveal Jason’s right. “Lucky guess,” he snorts. “Stop smirking at me.”   
  
“I’m not smirking.”   
  
“Oh, you are most  _ definitely _ smirking.” He can’t help it.   
  
“Why don’t you find out for yourself?”

He’s expecting it when Nico’s hands curl just under his mask but it’s still a shock to feel those cool fingers on his feverish skin. His smile drops. He holds his breath, tells his screaming instincts to stop, and swallows nervously.    
  
Nico looks just as anxious, fingers trembling when they peel the mask just up to his nose. He trusts him not to go any further. His eyes are fixated on Jason’s lips. “Guess I was wrong.”   
  
“You owe me  _ ten dollars _ , now.”   
  
“Sorry, they took all my cash,” Nico smiles apologetically, fingers curling around the back of Jason’s neck. “Can you accept another form of payment?”   
  
Jason nods—eagerly. Nico’s soft laugh has his head spinning.    
  
Then Nico leans forward and kisses him, stealing Jason’s top lip between his teeth. Jason finally remembers how to function like the high school boy he is and lets his hands settle on Nico’s hips. 

This isn’t the first time Nico and Spider-Man have kissed, not by a long shot. But having a crush on your best friend and not knowing he’s gay during the day and knowing at night that he’s  _ definitely gay _ and really likes kissing your alter ego is a hard pill to swallow. 

Nico runs his tongue over the little scar on Jason’s mouth and he sighs, pulling the boy in closer. He lets his body win this one out while his mind short circuits. He prays those eager lips of Nico’s don’t pry off the dab of foundation he used to blot out his scar. All that matters is Nico, his mouth warm on Jason’s, his hands grasping his face and wishing for more skin beneath them. Between them.    
  
They part at last, panting breaths depositing fog into the night air. He pulls his mask back down over his chin, noting the sad, curious gaze that follows the action. But, like everything with Nico, trying to discern what lies beneath. He’s accustomed enough to hiding to know when someone else is.

“Let’s get you home,” Jason finally says. One hand on Nico’s hip winds around his waist and the other shoots for the closest building. Nico holds on tight. They go in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> here's another au i'm gonna end up spending too much time on that (loosely) takes place in a homecoming esque universe. this au is also largely in part thanks to @ kurobeans<333333


End file.
